Anteeksiantosi
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Hänen tiellään opasteet tehtiin murskatuista ihmisluista, tie lainehti verestä ja pimeys esti näkemästä mitään. " /RusFin


**Nimi:** Anteeksiantosi – **Paritukset/Henkilöt:** Menneessä aikamuodossa RussFin, Ivan Braginski & Tino Väinämöinen – **Ikäraja:** T – **Varoitukset:** Angstausta, verta, surullinen alku, keskiosa ja loppu, sekavaa kuvakieltä ja vielä sekavampaa "taiteellisuutta" – **Tekijänoikeus: **Hahmot kuuluvat _Hidekaz Himaryualle_ ja kappale _The Rasmukselle _(Jos joku haluaa kuunnella niin kappaleen nimi on siis _Your forgiveness_, oon niin luova näissä songficcien otsikoissa xP)

Erittäin lyhyt ja melko sekava angstificci, teki vaan mieli kirjottaa jotain kun kuulin sen kappaleen ja olin vähän alamaissa. Tavallaan kaksi osaa (yhdessä luvussa), ensimmäisessä Ivanin ajatuksia ja toisessa Tinon. Ja lopun pätkässä kursivoidut ovat Ivanin ja "tavalliset" Tinon ajatuksia ja se boldattu molempien :) Ja muutoin ne boldatut ovat sen kappaleen sanoja.

Menipä sekavaks tää selitys... Joten lopetan _nyt._

Olkaas hyvät~

* * *

Kaikki olivat poissa. Lähteneet. Paenneet. Kukaan ei kestänyt täällä kauaa. Mieli murtui viimeistään samalla ruumiin kanssa. Pelko ja viha hajottivat ajatukset, ruoskaniskut vartalon. Jäljelle jäi tyhjä ihmisraunio vailla järkeä, rakkautta tai sielua. Vain murskaantunut ruumis.

**It's time for forgiveness**

Kukaan ei voisi koskaan antaa anteeksi. Oli tapahtunut liikaa. Liikaa pahaa. Kukaan ei koskaan antaisi anteeksi... Ivan ei koskaan antaisi anteeksi itselleen. Sitä aikaa ei tulisi.

**It's time to repent**

Hän katui tekojaan liikaa. Kukaan ei koskaan voisi antaa anteeksi. Kukaan ei koskaan saisi antaa anteeksi. Ivan pitäisi siitä huolen. Hän ei kaivannut hyödyttömiä sanoja eikä sääliä. Hän katui yksin, synkkien ajatustensa ja muutaman vodkapullon kassa. Yksin.

**Time for ascendant**

Hän oli ollut johtaja. Hallitsija. Käskyttäjä. Muut olivat hänen orjiaan. Orjia vailla mitään ihmisarvoa. Ivan sai tehdä heille mitä halusi... Ja tekikin. Jos häntä ei totellut, seurauksena oli rangaistus. Ankara sellainen. Vaikka usein tilaisuutta tottelemattomuuteen ei ollut... Koskaan ei pyydetty, aina käskettiin. Pakotettiin. Ei ollut tilaisuutta kieltäytyä. Hän valvoi kaikkea. Hänen talossaan kukaan ei ollut koskaan yksin.

**To live without revenge**

Kosto. Ainoa sääntö Ivanin elämässä... Kaikki piti kostaa. Mikään ei saanut jäädä sikseen. Kostonhalu oli voimakkain kaikista haluista. Yksikään ei saanut tulla sen tielle. Jos jokin inhimillisempi halu joskus edes yritti pyrkiä pintaan, se piti tukahduttaa. Heti. Ja kostaa se sille joka aiheutti.

**We'll never be together**

Sen kostonhalun takia Ivan olisi aina yksin. "_Se ei koskaan tule toimimaan, Ivan. Sinä tiedät sen." _Niin Tino oli sanonut ennen lähtöään. Ja tiesihän Ivan sen. Ja silti toivoi. Toivoi, että kaikki olisi mennyt toisin. Hän toivoi, että olisi nyt onnellinen. Mutta kosto esti kaikki muut tunteet. Oli vain kostonhalu... Ja pimeys sen ympärillä.

**It's time to face the truth**

Pimeys peitti kaiken muun. Toivon, pelon, onnen, jopa todellisuuden. Ivan ei kyennyt katsomaan totuutta silmiin, ei myöntämään että oli hävinnyt. Häviö oli häpeällisin asia maailmassa. Sitä ei voinut kohdata. Ivan kieltäytyi uskomasta. Hän saisi vielä kostonsa. Hän ei hävinnyt koskaan.

**You tell me**

Tino väitti toisin. Ivan muisti hyvin suomalaisen kyyneleiset silmät tämän huutaessa...

"Sinä hävisit! Tämä on ohi! Sinun kostoasi ei koskaan tule! _Sinä hävisit!_"

Hän muisti myös kuinka Tinon ääni oli murtunut ja hän oli siitä huolimatta jatkanut sopertavasti...

"Sinä olet hirviö... Hirviö."

**How can make it last forever**

Niistä sanoista oli tietysti seurannut rangaistus. Pojan huuto kaikui ikuisesti Ivanin korvissa... Hän imi sen tuskasta voimaa, pakotti mielensä nauttimaan kivun tuottamisesta. Kostosta. Lyönneistä. Yhä useammista, yhä lujemmista... Ivan oli itsekin uupunut aina rangaistusten jälkeen. Iskut veivät voimat käsivarsista, rasitus pisti huohottamaan. Ja silti Ivan pakottautui nauttimaan kivusta ja sen tuottamisesta. Tuska oli hänen elämänsä perusta.

**Destiny**

Kohtalo oli määrännyt hänen tiensä jo lapsena. Hänen tiellään opasteet tehtiin murskatuista ihmisluista, tie lainehti verestä ja pimeys esti näkemästä mitään. Ivanin elämänpolku mutkitteli, vei harhaan, ei koskaan opastanut oikeaan suuntaan. Elämä heitteli häntä tien reunalta toiselle keskellä sitä karmivaa pimeyttä. Tyhjyydessä ei voinut nähdä, ei ollut mitään mihin tarttua, täytyi vain pudota voimattomana syvään kuiluun josta vain puhdas rakkaus voisi vetää ylös.

**Didn't seal our fates together**

Rakkaus? Mitä edes oli rakkaus? Kostonhalu ei antanut sijaa kiintymykselle, rakkaudesta puhumattakaan. Rakkaus ei kuulunut Ivanin elämään. Heidän tiensä olivat vain hipaisseet toisiaan, kulkeneet toistensa ohi, eivät koskaan samaan suuntaan. Eivät edes pienen pientä hetkeä. Tinon elämä oli paljon puhtaampaa ja selkeämpää, samoin hänen tavoitteensa. He olivat liian erilaisia. Kaksi erilaista ihmistä, erilaista kohtaloa. Kukaan ei saisi sidottua niitä yhteen. Koskaan.

**There's time for anger**

Ivan rutisti nyrkkinsä täyteen takkinsa kangasta. Hän vihasi kaikkia. Ja kaikkea. Jokaista asiaa maan päällä. Mikään ei koskaan toiminut oikein. Elämä oli pelkkää tuskaa ja pimeyttä. Ja tietenkin verenkarvasta kostoa, kierre joka ei koskaan päättyisi. Ivan tunsi vihan sykkivän koko ruumiissaan. Se halusi tunkeutua ulos, hän halusi huutaa, lyödä, viiltää veitsellään mitä tahansa, näyttää vihansa maailmalle. Viha muutti kaiken mustaksi tyhjyydeksi jossa sykki hajanaisia verenpunaisia valoja. Viha oli aina läsnä, jokaisessa hetkessä koko elämän ajan.

**Cause I still bleed from your last kiss**

Usein viha pysytteli taka-alalle, mutta joskus se tunki pintaan. Ivan muisti kaikki pakotetut suudelmat joista vihan oli voinut maistaa. Ja tuntea... Ivan hipaisi pientä arpea alahuulessaan. Viha oli senkin syynä. Ivan muistaisi aina tuon suudelman. Viha maistui vereltä ja jäältä, äkkiä kipu kun toisen hampaat miltei lävistivät huulen, entisä pahempi veren maku kun haava valui verta.

**The war is over**

Ivan oli hämmentynyt kivusta niin että Tinon onnistui repäistä itsensä irti. Pieni suomalainen oli katsonut Ivania uhmaakkaasti kosteilla mustikkasilmillään, huulillaan Ivanin verta. Hänen katseensa pohjalla näkyi tieto rangaistuksesta ja silti ylpeys, että hän oli uskaltanut tehdä sen. Se oli ollut Ivanille liikaa. Hän ei ollut voinut lyödä Tinoa enää. Hän oli vain käskenyt tämän tiehensä. Ja Tino oli lähtenyt... Lopullisesti. Sanottuaan ensin ääneen tosiasiat joita Ivan ei halunnut kuulla. _Se ei koskaan tule toimimaan, Ivan. Sinä tiedät sen. _Ja vielä viimeisinä sanoinaan Tino oli kuiskannut jonkin suomenkielisen lauseen, jota Ivan ei ymmärtänyt. Hän oli yrittänyt päätellä lauseen sisällön Tinon katkerasta katseesta, vihaa hehkuvsta olemuksesta... Tino oli varmasti sanonut vihaavansa häntä.

**And all I need from you is this**

Ivan ei koskaan ymmärtänyt mitä Tino oli todella sanonut. Hän uskoi että poika vihasi häntä. Siihenhän oli monia syitäkin. Hän oli tehnyt niin paljon pahaa. Tuottanut kipua, pakottanut Tinon antamaan hänelle niitä verenkarvaita suudelmia vain koska halusi tuntea toisen huulet omillaan... Tino vihaisi häntä varmasti. Eikä koskaan antaisi hänelle anteeksi...

**Your forgiveness**

"Anna anteeksi, Tino..."

* * *

Tino istui huoneensa ikkunassa ja katseli taivaalla hohtavaa kylmää kuuta. Hänen pupillinsa olivat suurentuneet hämärässä, vain pieni reunus oli tuttua mustikansinistä. Tinon iho näytti kuunvalossa valkealta posliinilta, yhtä kylmältä ja kalpealta. Häntä olisi voinut luulla patsaaksi, niin liikahtamatta pieni suomalaismies istui. Ainoastaan poskelle hiljaa hiipivä kyynel kertoi että jossakin kalpean hahmon sisällä pieni elämänliekki lepatti yhä.

**You were my religion**

Tino itki hiljaa, huomaamattomasti ja vähin kyynelin. Hän muisteli aikaa jonka oli viettänyt Ivanin talossa. Sitä pitkää, pimeää, kivuntäyteistä aikaa. Hän oli vihannut Ivania... Ja myös rakastanut häntä. Jollakin pimeällä ja kieroutuneena tavalla. Ei se voinut olla kunnollista rakkautta... Ivan oli vain pakottanut hänet niihin suudelmiin, hän oli vihannut toisen huulia omillaan. Ja tehnyt kaikkensa päästäkseen pois miehen luota... Ja silti surrut aina onnistuessaan. Hänen tunteensa olivat umpisolmussa, ei niistä saanut selvää. Tino oli alkanut ajatella kaiken vähitellen Ivanin tapaan... Se oli ollut yhtä suuri muutos kuin jos hän olisi vaihtanut uskontoaan... Se vaikutti kaikkeen.

**I gave you my soul**

Ivan oli onnistunut istuttamaan synkän ajattelutapansa Tinon mieleen. Hän oli aina läsnä suomalaisen pään sisällä. Ja oli ollut myös fyysisesti. Hän ei ollut koskaan saanut olla hetkeäkään yksin, Ivan seisoi aina lähellä tarkkailemassa. Hän oli nähnyt kaikki Tinon heikkoudenpuuskat, synkimmät hetket, syvimmän pelon. Ivan oli nähnyt suoraan Tinon sieluun. Tarkkaillut sitä, saanut sen omakseen. Vain olemalla aina paikalla kun Tino vajosi syvään, synkkään kuiluun.

**Your body was the light**

Siinä kuilussa ei ollut mitään. Ei edes kipua tai pelkoa, ei yhtään mitään. Vain tyhjyyttä. Joskus se oli synkkää, joskus helpottavaa. Ja aina jossakin kaukana kuilun reunalla näkyi pieni valopiste. Kaikki muut paikalla olijat näkyivät valoina kuilun reunalla. Ja Ivan oli aina paikalla. Hänen hehkuvat violetit silmänsä näkivät kaiken. Hän oli se valo jonka avulla Tino pääsi kiskoutumaan ylös kuilustaan.

**You were my obsession**

Se oli ollut kuin pakkomielle. Ivanin lähellä piti olla vahva. Täytyi selvitä nopeasti heikkoudenpuuskista ja näyttää voimansa taas. Tunteet piti piilottaa huolellisesti. Varsinkin myönteiset... Kukaan ei saisi aavistaakaan Tinon sekavia tunteita Ivania kohtaan. Sitä jotakin kummalista jota ei voinut kutsua rakkaudeksi mutta ei muuksikaan...

**I gave you all control**

Tino ei hallinnut sen paremmin ajatuksiaan kuin tunteitaakaan. Ivan oli saanut ne muuttumaan, vääntymään samanlaisiksi kuin hänen omansa. Kummallisiksi, tunnistamattomiksi. Erittäin sekaviksi. Ivan oli vahtinut häntä niin tarkasti ettei itsetutkiskelulle jäänyt aikaa.

**I didn't know your**

Hän muisti vain muutamia yksinäisiä hetkiä ajalta Ivanin talossa. Silloin hän oli joskus uskaltanut melkein ajatelle ettei ehkä vihannutkaan Ivania. Joskus jopa ajatella että saattaisi toisissa olosuhteissa rakastaa tätä... Mutta se oli ollut ennen ensimmäistä rangaistusta. Hän ei ollut tuntenut Ivania. Ei tiennyt tästä mitään.

**Heart was cold and made of stone**

Ei tiennyt että Ivanin sydän oli vain läpäisemätön jäälohkare... Kova ja kylmä kuin kivi. Kivi joka ei tunne mitään. Ei varmaan edes kipua tai pelkoa... Ivan ei koskaan pelännyt mitään. Eikä näyttänyt tuntevan kipua. Hän oli tuskin hämmentynyt kun Tino vihdoinkin uskaltautui puraisemaan tämän huulta. Sekin hienoinen hämmennys oli ollut aivan uusi asia... Koskaan ennen Ivan ei ollut näyttänyt edes pientä häivähdystä tunteistaan.

**You tell me**

Ivan oli aina kertonut kuinka heikkoa ja typerää tunteiden näyttäminen oli. Ja siitä pienestä hetkestä kun hänen hämmästyksensä oli nähtävissä, Tino sai rangaistuksen... Vaikkakin pienen hetken suomalaisen päässä välähti kummallinen ajatus. Ivanin tuskaisesta ilmeestä olisi voinut päätellä että Tinon tuska oli rangaistus myös hänelle. Mutta miksi ihmeessä? Ivan vihasi Tinoa. Hän oli näyttänyt sen monta kertaa.

**How can make it last forever**

Se oli tuntunut ikuiselta kierteeltä. Pieni osoitus vihasta, rangaistus, tuska molempien kasvoilla, jälleen pieni mielenosoitus ja uudet iskut tuskin arpeutuneeseen selkään... Ivan oli antanut vaikutelman sen ikuisuudesta. Hän ei koskaan näyttänyt edes ajattelevan että Tino saattaisi lähteä. Karata, paeta, syöksyä mahdollisimman kauan venäläisen ruoskan ulottuvilta. Kipu oli ikuista, viha oli ikuista, ja silti kumpaankaan ei koskaan tottunut.

**Destiny**

Kohtalo kai määräsi kaiken etukäteen... Kihersi tyytyväisenä kun näki viattomien uhriensa tuskan... Ja heidän hämmennyksensä jos tie yhtäkkiä kääntyi valoisampaan suuntaan... Julma, armoton kohtalo sai päättää kaikesta kahden ihmisraunion elämässä. Ei lainkaan omaa kontrollia, vain kohtalo.

**Didn't seal our fates together**

Olihan siitä joskus hyötyäkin... Kohtali oli myös lennättänyt Tinon pois Ivanin luota. Jokin oli antanut hänelle käskyjä, kuiskaillut syvällä mielen sopukoissa ja käskenyt lähtemään. Heitä ei oltukaan tuomittu ikuisiksi ajoiksi siihen samaan kivun kierteeseen.

**There's time for anger**

Ja myös koston, pelon ja ennen kaikkea molemminpuolisen vihan kierteeseen... He olivat vihanneet toisiaan liikaa. Sellainen viha syö sielusta kaiken hyvän. Myrkyttää mielen, mustaa ennen puhtaat ja kauniit ajatukset. Ei anna mahdollisuutta muuttaa tilannetta. Viha piti kierteen aina vaan raiteillaan. Vain kohtalolla oli voimaa niin suurta vihaa vastaan.

**Cause I still bleed from your last kiss**

Jokin Tinon sisällä oli särkynyt Ivanin viimesen suudelman aikana. Silloin repeytynyt haava vuoti yhä, täytti hänet vihalla, kivulla, kostonhalulla... Ja kaipuulla. Miksi se oli ollut viimeinen? Miksei kaikki voinut mennä toisella tavalla? Olisiko se voinut? Jos Tino olisi tehnyt jotain toisin... Jos hän ei olisi taistellut vastaan niin raivokkaasti...

**The war is over**

Mutta minkä sille enää voi? Taistelu oli päättynyt. Koko ikuinen sota oli ohi. Mennyt oli mennyttä, sitä ei oinut muuttaa. Vaikka kuinka tahtoisi... Ja Tino tahtoi. Jos hän saisi joltakin hengeltä edes yhen toiveen, se olisi ollut muutos menneeseen. Melko pieni, mutta huomattavasti vaikuttava... Jos hän ei olisi heti tapellut vastaan, kaikki olisi nyt toisin... Hän ei istusi täällä yksin, hän olisi suuremmassa talossa, läpimässä, joku vierellään.

**And all I need from you is this**

Mennyttä ei voinut muuttaa. Se oli mahdotonta. Mutta jotakin voisi tapahtua, jotakin mikä vaikuttaisi yhtä paljon. Tino halusi kuulla Ivanilta vain yhden asian. Kaksi pientä, hiljaista sanaa, jotka saattoivat helposti jäädä vaille huomiota mutta vaikuttivat enemmän kuin kukaan koskaan voisi uskoa.

**Your forgiveness**

Jos Ivan vain antaisi anteeksi... Tino halusi kuulla ne kaksi pientä sanaa. Hän toivoi sitä niin paljon, että kuuli mielessään Ivanin sanovan ne.

"Annan anteeksi."

Jos se vain olisi totta...

* * *

_Tino ei koskaan antaisi hänelle anteeksi..._

Ivan ei koskaan sanoisi niin.

_Jos hän voisi edes pyytää... _

Hän ei kyennyt edes anomaan anteeksiantoa.

_Ei, koska hän tiesi vastauksen..._

Vastaus olisi liian selvä.

**En anna koskaan anteeksi.**

_Se oli liian julmaa. Mutta... Senkö Tino oli sanonut viimeisinä sanoinaan?_

Se kuulosti kamalalta. Oliko Ivan ymmärtänyt hänen viimeiset sanansa?

_Miksi hän oli puhunut suomea? Tino tiesi ettei Ivan ymmärtänyt._

Miksei hän ollut jäänyt varmistamaan sitä?

_Varmasti se oli ollut tarkoituskin... Ivan ei saisi koskaan tietää mitä Tino oli sanonut hyvästeinään._

Ivan ei tiennyt. Eikä saisi koskaan tietää, että Tino oli sanonut "Mutta minä rakastan sinua silti."

_Hän halusi nyt vain yhden pienen asian. _

Hän ei ollut jäänyt varmistamaan sanojaan. Ja silti halusi yhden asian.

**Anteeksiantosi.**

Kommentointi on sallittua. Anteeksi liiallinen sekavuus ja masentuneisuus.


End file.
